The Rising of Renesmee
by edwardcullenlover01
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is done growing and is now going to school. However what starts out completely innocent turns into something they willl never forget.
1. Starting School

**Hello reader! Thank you for picking my story to read! This is my first fan fiction story so please review good or bad. I want to know what you think. So please, Read, Review, and enjoy! -edwardcullenlover01.**

I watched Renesmee jump for joy as Edward and I told her the news. Renesmee hadn't grown an inch for a year now and we guessed her physical age was about 17. About the age most of us were. But her vampire age was 3 years.

We had told her that now that she wasn't growing anymore and that because she had learned to control her thirst around humans that she could finally attend high school.

"Mom, Dad you are the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Renesmee exclaimed,

"I'm glad your happy," Edward continued, "But, are you sure that you don't want anyone else to go with you? Just in case, you know, lose control?"

"Dad I'm not going to lose control. You need to trust me. I know the rules like I know the back of my hand." Renesmee replied.

"Okay honey, I trust you. But I just can't see why you want to go to school there is nothing there you can learn that you don't already know. Plus what fun is it all by yourself?" Edward said. Edward was very nervous about Renesmee going to school for the first time and I must admit so was I. But I had to let her go I know if I was in her position that I would want to go too. She was almost never out of me or Edward's sight her whole life and when we couldn't be with her she was with one of my vampire family.

"Dad, You, Mom, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper have all already been through Forks High School you can't go back or we would be exposed. Even you know that one of you guys coming with me is impossible." Renesmee said.

"Yes, but there are other schools nearby that we haven't been to. I-

"You might as well give up Edward. She's made her decision." I said.

"Finally," Renesmee continued, "Someone on MY side thanks mom!" With that she skipped off to go tell the rest of the Cullen's the happy news.

"Bella"

"Sorry, Edward but I was just thinking that if that was me I would want to go and do this by myself to. I know what it feels like for someone to watch your every move thinking that you might snap and kill someone. I like it when people can trust my control and that's what I'm doing with Renesmee. We have to have faith in her. If I didn't believe that she could control herself she wouldn't be going." I said.

"You're right, love," Edward said as he pulled me onto his lap, "I'll back off. But if anything, even the slightest thing goes wrong she's dropping out."

"Okay, honey, I know you're just being overprotective and there is nothing wrong with that." I kissed the top of his head.

**Renesmee's POV (Point of View)**

I pulled into the Fork's High School parking lot in my new red 2009 Chevy Impala. That was all it took to steal the crowd. I eased into a parking spot one handed as the kids started to surround me. As soon as I got out of the car it hit me. Mom's, Dad's and almost all of my families scents were still her. After all it wasn't to long ago that they had attended this high school themselves. Mom's scent was human of course. But I had only smelled it once and that was when I was first born. Smelling her scent I now understood the pain that dad went through for her. But, hey, when you really love someone there are sacrifices.

It had only been ½ a second passed, since getting out of the car. All the kids were approaching me. I didn't have too much trouble not wanting to kill them. Maybe a little but I knew that I was not going to snap.

They must have been stunned by my looks because none of them could get up the courage to say anything they just stood there in awe of me and my car.

I took a deep breath. Probably not the smartest thing but I wanted to test my control. But I realized a familiar scent. One I haven't seen in a year. Jacob Black. He was a werewolf that my mom was friends with as a human. I really don't know much about it. He was some big deal to have werewolf and vampire come together to protect me when I was first born. I think he protected my mom too, but Dad doesn't like to talk about.

He had stopped coming over though, I don't know why. Maybe Mom being a vampire finally took effect and he realized that they were now arch enemies. I don't know and I don't really care either. Yet, he still came towards me.

"Renesmee, look at you all grown up," he said this in a sort of whisper so the others would question what he meant, "haven't seen you in a long time. This is great that your parents are letting you go to school this way we can hang out more often."

"More often," I said, "We don't even see each other often. Which, I still don't know why?" He grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me towards the school. "Tell you later. Let's get to class and catch up." He said.

**Bella's POV**

"Damn," Edward said, "I can't believe I didn't know that he went here now!" We were in the woods across the road from Fork's high. I must admit I thought this was a ridiculous idea at first that we were deceiving Renesmee's trust and I tried to hold him back but he wanted one day to see how she cooped. "I'll rip his head off! I'll kill him! I'll-

"Edward, calm down. I admit he shouldn't be talking to her. But that's no reason to kill him. Let's think about this calmly." I said.

"He broke his promise! We told him to stay away from her! So she could have a normal life and not feel pressured that Jacob is the one she has to be with!" He exclaimed.

"But Edward he's only talking to her, probably just showing her around. We don't know that he has broken his promise yet."

"Yet," Edward said, "But he will, and if I find out that, that little son of a" He didn't finish his thought but I knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. I admit if I find out he's broken his promise than I'll probably be thinking the same thing and then there will be know one to defend him.

**Will Jacob break his promise? Read the next chapter to find out. Hope you liked the first chapter. Review!**


	2. Secrets

**Okay so 2nd chapter hope you like.**

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob and I didn't have any morning classes together. So I had no one to talk to because I knew as one of the many rules of being a vampire that my parents set up is that you can't get close to humans, so that we don't get exposed and the Volturi don't come and blah blah blah. At lunch I saw Jacob sitting all alone at a table. Why wasn't he sitting next to his friends? Could he not get close to humans too?

He soon saw me and signaled me over to him. Since I was half human half vampire I did eat on occasion but not much. So I grabbed lemonade and skipped over to him.

"Hey, Nessie," he greeted using my childhood nickname, "how was your first morning at Fork's High?"

"Fine," I said, "It really sucks that I can't interact with other people though. That would make school so much more fun. I'm so grateful that you go here at least I have one friend. I'm surprised that mom and dad didn't tell me you went here."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are not supposed to interact with other humans?" he said. I wondered why he sounded surprised.

"Yea, I mean it's pretty obvious why, they don't want me to expose us for what we are. That's more than just a rule for me you know. It counts for all vampires." I said. He started laughing at my explanation. "What's so funny?"

"Your parents are such hypocrites. Edward especially if that counts for all vampires then why did he interact with Bella? I can't blame him for making that a rule for you; I mean he broke it with Bella and look what happened she got screwed."

"Hey don't talk about my parents that way! They are not hypocrites! They are just looking out for me!" I said trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, "Give me one excuse why Edward should have broke the rule and I'll drop the subject."

"My mom says that everything happens for a reason and mom and dad are soul mates. So it was clearly supposed to happen that way. Mom was supposed to smell super good to give dad the sign that she was the one and turns out she was,"

"Wow, that's the biggest load of- never mind. Let's talk about something else now. What have you been up to?" he asked.

"Thanks for reminding me, Jacob. You never did answer my question earlier. Why don't you visit anymore?"

"Well," he began, "I thought you were the cutest baby when you were born and I loved to hang out with you. We were best buds. But one day your mom and dad came to me and told me to stay out of your life because they were afraid."

"Of?" I said.

"You falling in love with me." He said. Whoa, now that took me off guard. Why would I fall in love with Jacob? Plus how dare they keep him out of my life if he wanted to be in it and I wanted him to be in it than what was the problem? I needed to talk to them, now. I would experience my afternoon classes later.

"I'm going to go I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"NO!" he said standing up with one hand stretched out toward me, "Please don't we just got started."

"Sorry, we can talk tomorrow, bye."

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe he just said that!" I said, how could he break his promise, "You were right Edward maybe we should teach him a lesson right now." I started to walk towards the school.

"No," Edward caught me around the waist and pulled me the other way, "Renesmee is mad enough; if she comes outside and catches our scent then she'll be even more furious. We have to go home and explain to her that there is more to the story than Jacob had let on."

We sprinted home and arrived just minutes before Renesmee arrived. "Well since I caught a fresh trail of you two outside of school I assume you herd our conversation." Renesmee said.

"Renesmee, before you get mad, let me just say that me and your father were just worried and we weren't going to follow you tomorrow it was just for the first day. Also Jacob didn't tell you the entire story. Let us explain." I pleaded.

"Fine," she said and sat down in a chair and crossed her legs and folded her arms, "Explain."

"Renesmee," Edward started, "There is a thing called imprinting. It happens to most werewolves. It's were when you imprint on somebody you fall in love with them whether you want to or not. Most girls whom the werewolves imprint on don't get a choice either. They pressure the girls and have to be with them every step of the way. That's why we told him to back off so you can find your own soul mate your way."

"Maybe," said Renesmee, "That's the way it's supposed to be. Mom always says everything happens for a reason maybe he is my soul mate. Maybe that's why he imprinted on me. I think he loves me."

"Renesmee, to him your like second choice he was always after your mother. He wanted her to marry him. Besides even if he does love you he won't treat you right. He never did your mother he tried every dirty trick in the book to get her away from me!" Edward said.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, "Look, it was wrong what your father and I did. But you don't love him Renesmee just because he told you that he's imprinted on you. It's possible to be friends but don't go doing anything crazy. Just remember you have options."

"Mom, relax I don't love Jacob. So let's put this behind us okay?" Renesmee asked.

"Okay, hun," I said.

"Alright," Edward said.

**But will Jacob put this behind him? Read the next chapter and find out!**


	3. Deja Vu

**Okay so this is the third chapter. I know this story might seem boring now but I'm trying to make it better. Please Review!!!!!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria to find that Jacob was at the same table as yesterday alone. Once again he signaled me over to him. "So what did your parents say yesterday?" he asked.

"We decided to just put this behind us and everything is good now." I replied.

"That's it. Really? That's all they had to say to you? They may have said that but they might not have meant it." He said. "Well, I haven't caught their scent outside so they clearly trusted me enough to not follow me again." I said.

"Well, that's great I guess." He said. He started to put his arm around me but I slapped him before he could. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"Look," I said, "when I said we put this behind us I meant it. Mom is right. Just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean that I have to be with you. I have options and even if I did want to be with you. You know that's impossible and even if it was you stink too much."

"I should have known they would fill your head with crap about imprinting." He said.

"That is exactly why I don't want to be with you, Jacob! You sit here and put down my parents and what I am every chance you get! I am SO sick of it!" With that I stormed off to my afternoon classes.

I walked into my first afternoon class. It was biology. There was only one seat left and it was next to a boy who was as pale as I was. I went to sit next to him and I realized that his scent was different than other humans.

"Class, we have two new students. Both sitting at that table over there are," he pointed to our table, "Mitchell Foster and Renesmee Cullen." I listened closely he didn't have a heart beat. When I looked into his eyes they were gold.

This could only mean one thing.

Mitchell was a vampire.

I caught him staring at me too, remembering, that he too, must be realizing the same differences. I had to tell him that I knew. This is one of the times were my talent for being able to tell people stuff just by touching them comes in handy.

I casually touched his hand and his face went blank. I showed him that I was a vampire and that I lived with a coven nearby. When I was done he looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi," he said, "My name is Mitchell but I prefer to be called Mitch. That's a cool talent of yours. I'm telepathic or in other words can move stuff with my mind. This is so cool that I ran into another vampire here. I would love if you took me to meet the rest of your coven. You see, I'm all alone, not to worry as you have probably noticed that I am a vegetarian too."

"Yea, I have." I continued, "You can meet them tonight, but fair warning our coven is one of a kind you have so much to learn about us."

"Wait, are you the legendary Cullen Coven. You know the one with the half human half vampire daughter because the one that reads minds fell in love with the human girl? What was her name Isabella I think?"

"Yea, that's my parents and the rest of the coven is my family. Like I said were one of kind." I said almost embarrassed.

"Wow. I can't wait to meet them. I like idolize your coven. This is going to be great. By the way, your eyes are extremely pretty." He said.

Being half human I was able to blush and I think I did I really liked Mitch he was so nice and he was one of us. Maybe this was my soul mate. He walked me to the rest of my classes even though he wasn't in them with me.

Wow. I really liked him. After school he got in his car and followed me home.

**Bella's POV**

Finally! Renesmee was coming home I missed her so much during the day. But I was not bored Edward and I got to have our alone time and it was nice. But by the look on his face he was happy to know that she was coming home. Then he got up and went to the door. "Coming, love?" he asked.

"Where?" I asked. "Let's just say there might be another addition to the Cullen Family." He said.

What was that supposed to mean? Anyway, we sprinted to the Cullen home and there they were lined up on the steps. Alice had clearly saw whatever was going on and she was jumping for joy about it.

Edward towed me along to our place next to Rosalie and Emmett. But Carlisle pointed to the middle of the line. "Your daughter, Edward and Bella your are head of the family." He said.

Wow, that was nice. I could smell her and the unknown visitor, or at least to mean it was unknown, nearing. Then we all caught a scent very familiar and a look of disgust came over Alice's face.

Dang that Jacob Black did he have to ruin everything!

"Don't worry family," Emmett said imitating a super hero pose, "I'll take care of this."

**Next Chapter Emmett tries to "take care of it" yea well ...yea**


	4. Mitch Tells All

**This is by far my favorite chapter so far. I had lot of fun writing I think its kinda dramatic. But I could be wrong. Read & Reveiw! thnx!**

**Edwards's POV **

Damn wolf hasn't he caused enough trouble for this family. Emmett starting running off towards the woods.

"Em, wait up I'm coming!" I said.

"Me too!" Jasper called.

"Hold off bros." Emmett said, "I got this that dog ain't got nothing on me."

Me and Jasper held off. Emmett always had to be the protector of this family, but hey, why ruin his fun.

"What does he want?" Bella asked.

"What else, he has to butt in and make his stupid attempt to stop Renesmee's chance with Mitch." Then Alice had a vision. Oh god. The wolf gave_ Emmett_ the slip. I knew I should have come, but Emmett had to maintain his protector image. Actually it was kinda funny. Bella noticed the smile that had spread across my face.

"What?" she asked.

I didn't even reply it was only a few seconds away and she'd find out for herself. Then he walked out of the woods and she immediately covered her mouth and turned her head. Trying to hide the laughter. After she gained control. She whispered, "I see."

Yes! He figured that the family would get involved and it scared him off. Then Renesmee and this "Mitch" pulled into the drive way. Everyone perked up immediately. Renesmee and Mitch both got out of there cars at the same time but everyone was focused on Mitch. As soon as he saw our family he a huge smile crossed his face. He idolized us.

"Everyone this is Mitch." Renesmee said, "Mitch this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, Carlisle and his wife Esme, and finally, Mitch, this is my dad, Edward and my mom, Isabella." I wondered why she introduced Bella as "Isabella".

I held out my hand and Mitch shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen," he looked towards Bella, "Mrs. Cullen. All of you I'm honored." It would seem that he liked our family more than Renesmee. But in his mind she was all he could think about. That pleased me. He was a good guy and if this is who Renesmee chose to be with than he had my blessing. Looking over at Bella he had her approval too. She was smiling as she shook his hand. Actually, all of the family was really taking a liking to him. Renesmee was pleased.

"The pleasure is all ours." Carlisle said, "Please come in."

"Thank you, sir." Mitch replied. We all started into the house as I went through my families minds to see what they were thinking about him.

_**They are so cute together. Looks like our family is finally complete.**_ Bella thought. To a regular person this would be weird only knowing someone a couple of hours and thinking about eternity with this person. But to vampires it was almost like imprinting. I hated to admit that. But once you paired off that was that.

_**Hmmm he's very nice and has good looks too. Must have been popular as a human.**_ Of course, Rosalie was thinking about his looks, funny, she was almost jealous that he might be better looking than herself. Never mind. She just reassured herself that nothing was more beautiful than her.

_**I wonder how old he is and if he has a talent. Please, even if he does I bet I could take him.**_ Typical Emmett.

Alice she was thinking anything but about the future. But she just put her hands on her head. She couldn't see Renesmee's future because she had 24 chromosomes. Although, right now I really wish she could.

_**Awww they are perfect together, and to think it took Renesmee two days and took Edward…**_ She stopped her thought there, _**sorry! I didn't mean that.**_ I mouthed an "it's fine" to her and relief came over her face. And it was fine. I had Bella now and that was all that mattered to me now.

Jasper was worrying about Alice overworking the talent. He didn't read minds but he knew well enough what she was doing. Lastly, Carlisle, _**Oh dear, everyone is jumping to conclusions. He's only known Renesmee for a few hours. We will clearly find out tonight what his true intentions are and if he is meant to be part of this family.**_ Wow, I never thought of it that way. But, then again, he hadn't read Mitch's mind and knew that his intentions were true.

As all of us entered the house we all sat in a circle. There was an awkward silence. Emmett spoke first. "Okay, somebody say something."

"Mitch if you wouldn't mind I love to hear about your past. Ohh! We could all do it as one of those get to know each other things!" Esme said.

"Okay. Well, I've been a vampire for 10 years. It was a long time ago. I can hardly remember how it happened. But as a kid I always been telepathic, which is where you can move stuff with your minds. I only lived with my dad because my mother had died when I was a baby. I always thought she fell down those stairs by accident but around 6 years old I found out that my dad had thrown her down the stairs he abused her all the time. As he did me when I didn't behave the way he wanted me too. I tried a couple times to tell him about my special abilities. I have always thought there was something wrong with me as a child, but every time I tried he would hit me and say 'there ain't no such thing boy'"

I heard Esme gasp but he continued.

"So that's how I grew up in an abused environment. We lived in one of the roughest places around. He was gone almost of the time and I was left alone. I had to make my own food, if I could find any. You would think that with such a rough childhood that I would be a bad person. But I'm really not. You see, with all the time to me and we had nothing, literally. There was only one place I could go. It was a library. There a librarian taught me to believe and to reach for my full potential regardless the obstacles that may lie in the way.

"She was the nicest. I remember worrying about her because she was always so pale. Sometimes she brought me food, or books or a new toy to keep. But I had to hide these things because if my father found them he would hit me. Anyway so I grew up with her as my role model and never went to school. Until one day, I told my father that I had it. I told him off, and said I was moving away and never coming back. Little did I know that he was drunk on hard whiskey. He threw me down the same staircase my mom died on. Then left.

"I was blacking out and I knew I had little time left. When suddenly there she was that librarian. She leaned down to my neck and said 'I can't let you die. It will be a painful journey but your worth it. Stay good.' And then she bite me. I think we all know that it is indeed a painful journey. When I woke up she had left me a note telling me about all I had become and that killing humans was wrong she said kill the animals. So I have been all over since then looking for why she changed me. I believe that everything for a reason and right now I think I found it."

He looked over at Renesmee I heard her heart flutter. I looked all around. Even though vampires can't physically cry you could tell if they were trying. Everyone in the room was awestruck and if they could cry they would be. I would be too. We all had horrible stories but his was over the top.

"Did I say too much?" he asked.

"No." Bella said, "That's just quite a life story."

"But you have quite a story too." Mitch said. "Will you tell me?"

She glanced towards me and I gave her a wink. She told him everything. Very little of it was before I came along. She told about how we met, all the times I had saved her, the incredible journey we took together all the way to the present. Even though most of us new the story she had stole everyone's attention.

The rest of us told our stories and both Mitch and Renesmee were interested in every word. We all were. Renesmee was the only one of us that had to sleep so she headed back to our house to sleep. While we continued to tell stories.

But we were so interested we didn't realize that our daughter was being kidnapped only a few miles away.

**Well how did you like this chapter? Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Kidnapped

**Renesmee's POV**

I was running towards our home thinking about how the night had gone. Everything went perfect. Mom and Dad didn't embarrass me and all the family liked him. And I could tell that he had liked the family. Of course he did they were still hanging out as I ran home.

To think I had only known Mitch for a couple of hours and he had said that I was his reason for living! The reason that he had spent the first ten years of his life looking for! Wow. But come to think of it, that's how my whole family is. Carlisle took a chance on Esme when he bit her having never known her before. Rosalie asked Carlisle to save Emmett having never known him before. Jasper had gone along with Alice never meeting her before. My parents, they were a little bit different. But Dad took a chance telling mom everything and Mom took a chance risking her life everyday to be with him.

I hated the fact that, I was a vampire yet I still had to sleep sometimes. I arrived at the front door and walked in the door. Then it hit me. _His _scent was here. And by his I meant Jacob Black's.

Before I could see where he was he grabbed me around the waist and covered my mouth so that I couldn't scream. Vampires and Werewolves were equally strong so if I wasn't half human I could have fought him off. But I am half human and he was a bit stronger than I.

But the fact that he had two of his werewolf friends with him they overpowered me whether I was half human or not. They held my wrists together behind my back and gagged me. Don't panic I told myself once we go outside somebody will realize that I wasn't in the house, that wolves had been here and token me away. Or maybe we weren't going anywhere maybe they were going to kill me right here. They couldn't even if they tried my family out numbered them by far so they wouldn't attempt.

But they could be taking me away. After all my family was in a house they might not be able to catch the scent. They would take me away and kill me I told myself. That's what they're going to do. No. No Jacob Black said he loved me why would he kill me?

We went outside and they carried me up a mountain. A mountain that two familiar scents were still there. Mom and Dad. Mom's was human's this was the mountain that they had stayed on to protect her from Victoria. The put me down and took the gag off. They surrounded me in a circle so if I tried to run I wouldn't get far.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Look, Renesmee, sweetheart," Jacob said, "I love you and we are taking a vacation so you can get your priorities straight and realize that Mitch is not the one. I am. The quicker you realize that the quicker we leave baby."

I stood up and they all got closer in the circle. "Look, let me get _your_ priorities straight. I am NOT your baby, your sweetheart, or anything else of yours. And it's pretty clear to me that _you're_ the one who needs a vacation to think. But unfortunately you don't have that kind of time. My family is going to be here any second and you know it. You and your stupid little friends don't stand a chance. That is a fact that you can NOT deny. So run now and you might and I did say might be able to save your ass. Your choice." I said.

"She's right Jacob," one of his little werewolf buddies spoke up, smart pup.

"NO." Jacob said, "They are not going to do anything to me Edward won't do it in front of Bella and honestly do you think that _Bella _would do it?"

"Yea, I do and if what you just said is true, what makes you think any of the others won't? I know that the big one is bound to kill us." The same werewolf spoke up again.

"Please I gave him the slip in the woods he's too embarrassed to show up." Jacob said. Sometimes I think he's bipolar. Well now all I have to do is wait, I suppose.

**Edward's POV **

After Renesmee left we kept on telling stories having a good time. Mitch was a good boy and I'm glad Renesmee found him. He, Bella and I started walking out and then we all caught the scent. That's it. I'm killing him I don't care what anyone is thinking I'm doing it. Then an involuntary smile was on my face Mitch thought the same thing. Everyone was at our sides in seconds. And we all took off.

Minutes later we were up a mountain and they were in sight. Mitch went to get Jacob but I was the fastest and beat him to it. Emmett had taken down one of the others. Jasper had the other. Renesmee just got up off the rock she was sitting on and said "told you so" and then Bella was there kissing and hugging her. Everyone was relieved. The whole family was snarling and growling even Esme, except Carlisle as always.

"Well what do you three have to say for yourselves?" They all sat there in terror, he looked at us and could tell we were seconds for killings these mongrels. "My family we need to relax, there is always another option. Well, Boys as for you I really hope that we don't need to go to the police now do we? After all were all adults here are we not?"

"Ohh Carlisle," Renesmee said taking a step forward, "You guys are going to love this. He kidnapped me so that I would change my mind about Mitch and go with him instead."

"Please," one of the others said, "We will leave. And never bother your family again. Promise."

"Yea," the other said, "We're begging." With that we let up and the two that had begged ran off. However, Jacob stood his ground. Sometimes I wondered if he was asking for it. He looked down and played with his hands. Then he looked at Renesmee.

"Nessie, I am so sorry. I can see now that I was doing damage to Bella and now to you. I am a disgrace and I am going to take myself out of the equation. Bye Nessie, Bells." He looked over at Bella and blew them both a kiss. I had no idea what the heck he was talking about. I wonder why Mitch hadn't used his power to hit him yet, considering all the things he was thinking earlier. I quickly searched his mind. O he wanted to actually do it and not through his mind.

Whoa. Jacob was going to commit suicide. I had to stop it. That's what Carlisle would want me to do. Despite how much I hated him. "Jacob don't do this. There is always another option." Quoting what Carlisle was thinking.

"No. That's were your wrong I have to do this because I have lost the two single most important people to me in the world I have nothing else to live for." He said.

Bella then stepped forward, "No! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I your not going to kill yourself, because I am not going to let you! You have other things to live for. Besides I might not have to do anything last time you told me you were going to kill yourself Edward told me it was all a trick!" She was referring to the last time we had been on this mountain and how he had tricked her into kissing him. He was understanding where Bella had got this from feeling guilty about what he done and then thinking a bout how I myself had almost killed myself when I had thought Bella was dead.

"Sorry Bells but this is for real there's nothing you can do about. I am truly sorry about what I did to you in the past. But this is for real." He said. With that he ran a jumped off the nearby cliff. And Bella sprang into action with the rest of the family not far behind. We didn't like him but he couldn't die.

Bella jumped down after him we all watched as I jumped down after her they Jacob had rolled down the mountain into a lake and Bella had jumped in after him. I jumped in after Bella then Bella came up and with Jacob in her arms unconscious. We brought him up the mountain and Carlisle was right there to help. He said the injuries looked pretty bad and possibly fatal, but that was just from the first look. We all sprinted back to the Cullen family house where the hospital equipment from Bella's pregnancy still remained.

We put him on the stretcher. And Carlisle went to work at once. He asked us all to leave and wait in the living room. Everyone was getting nervous that he might actually be dead. I was watching through Carlisle's mind to see how he was doing but I couldn't tell if he was going to make it or not.

Bella removed her shield out of her head so that I could hear her thoughts. She was questioning about Jacob's health. I just shrugged at her and she let the shield go back into her. Then Carlisle came down and everyone ran to him. He raised his hand and then he thought what he was going to say and the news wasn't good.

**Now that doesn't mean Jacob's dead but I am not saying that he will make but he might he might not the only way to find out is to read the next chapter. Coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Reliefs or Regrets?

**Read & Review!**

**Edward's POV**

Jacob wasn't dead…

At the moment. "Well, if he was human he most defiantly would have been dead. The injuries are for to complex. However, he is not just a human he is also a werewolf and due to the fact that werewolves have the ability to heal quickly, there is a chance that," everyone got up at the same time to go see him. But Carlisle held up his hand again, "A chance. And the chances are one in a million. But he is healing quite well and he will either fully recover or he will…" Carlisle couldn't finish his sentence but everyone knew what he would have said if he had.

It was days of just us waiting around at the bottom of the stairs. Just sitting there, doing nothing. Emmett tried to spice things up by tiring to start a pillow fight. Then he was awake but only I was aware of the fact due to my ability to read minds. He wasn't going to do anything. He was speaking to me in his mind.

_**Edward, please send Bella up to talk to me.**_ He asked. So I did what he asked and told Bella that Jacob wished to speak with her. She walked upstairs and into his room, I watched her through his thoughts.

"Bells, I wanted to thank you for saving my life back there. I really don't even understand what I was tiring to do. I just…" He didn't finish his sentence. He just sat there and thought of how he has lost Renesmee forever.

"Look, Jacob. Imprinting is like a curse for you. I can't express how sad I feel that you are stuck with it and have to go through so much pain. But if you think about it, you once told me that imprinting means wanting what that person wants you to be. And right now, Renesmee wants you to be her friend. But I am sure that she would understand if you can't bring yourself to do so." Bella said. This really comforted him.

"Jacob, why did you try to kill yourself?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I just couldn't stand to see one of the two most important people of my life walk out of my life like the first one did." I could tell by her expression that she understood that the first one was her. Bella starting sobbing, although no real tears came out of her eyes. Even though I couldn't read her thoughts I knew her well enough to know that Bella had realized that this was the same position she was in after we had came back from the battle with Victoria. Jacob had been injured and was depressed that Bella had chosen me over Jacob.

Jacob realized the same thing. "Bells, Bells, look whats done is done. I didn't mean it like that really I didn't. I'm over it now. One day I am going to find the one that I am meant to be with and everything will finally be in harmony for me. Bella I promise when I am well again I will never bother your family again. This is not where I belong. I see that now."

Bella looked up and smiled. "Jacob you are truly my best friend. I know that where ever life may take you, you will find your destiny. Bye." And with that she left the room.

_A week later_

Jacob got well within two days and set off to find his "destiny". Mitch had become Renesmee's constant companion and things were going well between them. Although I missed having Renesmee around I was glad me and Bella had finally got some alone time.

One day Mitch came to me to talk and as we sprinted about the woods when we stopped. "Edward," Mitch started, "I am going to ask Renesmee to marry me. Which you probably already know because I have been thinking about it all week. Well I guess you already know what I wanted to speak with you about."

"yeah," I said, "And you have my blessing Mitch. And let me just say, because I am dad, if you ever hurt her-"

"I would never and I figure you would be the one to understand that." Mitch replied.

"Yea," I said laughing, "Very true."

"I want to show the place that I want to propose at. It's really cool you'll love it." Mitch said. But he didn't think of the place just said it. So I admit he had caught me curiosity. He took me on a familiar path which I knew well. Then we got there I instantly recognized the place.

"Unbelievable." I said.

"What?" Mitch asked. Worried that I disapproved.

"This is the same meadow that I had brought Bella to. Where I confessed everything." I said still amazed.

"Whoa no way! That is so cool. Does Renesmee know that?" he asked. I just shook me head at him and he was satisfied.

**Mitch's POV **

This was the night. The night that decided if my reason for living had been fulfilled or if I was sadly mistaken. I had twinkling lights spread all over the trees nearby the meadow and had blankets and pillows spread in the dead center of the meadow. I asked her to meet me here at 8 pm sharp.

She was there with that special twinkle in her eyes. More beautiful I think than she's ever been. She came over to where the blankets lie and sat next me. "So, this is sort of a weird place to ask me to come to why are we here?" Renesmee asked.

"Darling do you know that this is the place that your mom and dad fell in love?"

"No, why do you ask?" she seemed a little freaked out that I knew this.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love you more than anything the world. I believe that you are my reason for living. Ever since I meet you I knew that you were the one for me. I have never been so sure in my entire life. You are the love of my life and I need to know. Will you marry me?"

She seemed token aback like she hadn't expected that I loved her like I did. I began to image all the different things she could be thinking. Maybe I had moved to fast after all Edward waited a year till he proposed to Bella and Bella didn't say yes for another year. Maybe that's what she needed was some time. That's reasonable. I could wait. Maybe she didn't want to marry me at all. Maybe she never was planning on getting serious about this relationship. Omigosh what if she still has feelings for that dog. That's it. It has to be. Goodness girl give me an answer you're driving me mad!

**Will Renesmee say yes? Next Chapter Coming Soon. Review! please please please! thnx **


	7. Could this be the end?

**The longest of my chapters and the most intense. Now I am debating wether this should be the end of The Rising of Renesmee or not. I have ideas for other chapters. So I decided that it was up to you guys. At the end of this chapter leave a review on wether you want me to end the story, continue this one, or create a sequel. I am planning on a new story focusing on Edward and Bella so no matter what that one will be coming soon. Anyway tell me whatcha think.**

**Renesmee's POV**

O god, o god. I was freaking out!!!!!!!! Mitch just proposed to me and I had no idea what to say to him. Did I like Mitch; was I interested in starting a relationship? Yes. But I have only known him for a week. I know that most of my family had taken chances on their loved ones, but I wasn't the type. And if Mitch had such strong feelings for me than there was only one sensible thing to do. I had to tell Mitch no. But I also would have to break it off with him. I wouldn't be even considering marriage for a long time and I couldn't lead Mitch on that long when I was even sure if I loved him or not.

"Mitch," I said, my voice was already cracking, "I like you, I really do. It just-

"You don't love me." He said finishing my sentence even though those weren't going to be my exact sentence. His face fell and he turned his head so that I couldn't see his face. This is how much I hurt him he couldn't even look him straight in the eye. I have never felt more like a monster in my life.

"Mitch, I think that I could love you, but the thing is I have only known you a week, I would love to start a relationship and then farther down the road get married. But Mitch I can't put you through that. I won't sit here and ask you to wait because if one day my feelings changed I would have lead on and I would never forgive myself. I may never forgive myself for what I'm doing now. I may be losing the best thing that ever happened to me." I was crying and Mitch still wouldn't look me straight in the eye, "And if I ever led you on that I wanted to get married in this past week then I apologize. But now I think it's best if I leave. I hope that you find what you're looking for." It was hard for me to do but I knew that I couldn't comfort him I had to do what they called a clean break.

I was crying the whole way back to the house. I am such a monster. I stopped within 3 miles of the house so that Dad couldn't read my thoughts until I had myself together enough to hide them. I wouldn't let him see what I have done. I would tell my family what happened. Mitch proposed and I turned him down. That was all there was to it. But, the fact is, that wasn't all there was to it. It was true I needed more time but something else was bugging me that I just wasn't over yet. What Jacob had said to mom the other day, about me and her being the most important people in his life and how much it hurt to see us both turn him down, don't get me wrong I don't love Jacob. It's just that, right now, my life is full of guilt from what I've done just as mom's was when she first did what she did. I had stop crying so that was a sign that I was getting myself together. I got my thoughts under control and ran towards the house. When I got there, Mom and Dad were already waiting for me.

"Honey," dad asked, "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

That was the question and answer that was repeated for the next 3 days. Until it was just too much. My family was so hung about me and Mitch I just couldn't take it. Except for uncle Em. While my whole family was out hunting I grabbed my purse stuffed my money into it and took off. Where I was going I didn't have the slightest clue but I had to go somewhere. I ran and ran for just days and days till about a week later I had to stop for some human food. I was now in Italy. I stopped a bar for some water. I sat next to a girl that was small but looked about my age. She had a big hat on and some sunglasses so I couldn't see her face. She glanced over at me and must have saw that I was down.

"Well, darling, what is wrong with you?" she asked. She was kinda talking weird for a teenager. But, hey she was someone to talk too. So I told her everything and she was really sympathetic. "What I recommend," she said, "Is that you join, like a club perhaps, to get your mind off of him. Matter of fact, I know the perfect place. Follow me."

"That's sweet but I don't live here and I-

"O but you'll love it. Come with me."

"No I-

"Look!" she grabbed my arm, "I am not one to play games." I tried to shake her off but she was strong…too strong, "Don't try to shake me off! I'll have you know," she was whispering now, "That I am one of you. Yea I'm a vampire. A powerful one at that. I can make you feel pain. I'm dead serious that is my special ability." Jane.

"This doesn't have to be hard. We are going to take a little vacation to my club or in other words the Volturi. I know you know who we are so there is no reason for questions. Any thing you cold possibly want to know is going to be answered once we get there. Now FOLLOW ME." Jane ordered. I followed her until we were in the room with Aro and the others. There were a few humans on the side. Everyone knows that he likes an audience.

"Renesmee! Darling!" Aro cried. "Why I haven't seen you since a little girl. What are you doing here?"

"Jane brought me here I am not sure why." I said.

"Oh, are you going to tell me that you did not wish to visit? Because if this is the case then you may gladly go."

"No, no. Aro you always know that I am happy to be here. I just don't know why."

Ignoring my question once again, "So, how has the family been I want to know a little something about each one." He asked.

"Well," I replied, "Carlisle is doing great, as always, enjoying being a doctor. Esme is just happy being the motherly person she is to all of us, you know, always happy. Emmett still picking fights, although, they are just friendly. Rosalie is still looking the most radiant of us all and having fun tuning up my new car. Alice is great; she's been very preoccupied with picking out my clothes for the school year. Jasper's just Jasper. Dad and Mom are great I suppose they have been busy with raising me."

Aro let out a laugh, "of course they are. Well, enough of this beating around the bush. I believe you asked earlier as to why you are here." Yea only like twenty million times! "Well, Renesmee, we know of your special ability and we defiantly have a spot open for you here. What do you say?" I sat there hesitant. I think it was pretty obvious that I was not interested.

"Unless, you have a special someone that I don't know about, in which you wish to run home to. If this is the case I'd love to hear all about him." That struck a sore spot. I just put my head down in shame.

"Aro," Jane called, I instantly looked up, she wouldn't dare! She held out her hand and Aro touched it and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he laughed!! I was starting to cry.

"Renesmee, sweetie, I am terribly sorry for both your lose and that I am making you cry but I can see your answer is no. Is it not?" he asked.

**Back at the Cullen House**

**Edward's POV**

It had been a week since Renesmee had run off. I was so worried! It took everything I had to stop myself from running after her. We all wanted to. But believe it or not it was Emmett who spoke up when we were all getting ready: _(Fades backs to the memory)_

"HEY!" Emmett exclaimed, "Look, Renesmee is grown up, can make her own decisions, and don't worry bro," he said putting one hand on my back, "She WILL come back, if I wasn't sure of that then I would have ran after her."

_(Back to the present)_

I just don't how this happened, how I Edward Cullen, slipped up and didn't see this coming through her thoughts. Poor Alice, she had been blaming herself like I had for not seeing that she had run away. I told her that it was okay. She really should stop blaming her self it was just one of those spur of the moment type things. Just then Alice had a vision: _(Alice's Vision)_

It was Renesmee with blood red eyes and a cloak that belonged to the Volturi!

_(Back to present)_

"Omigod, we have to leave. NOW!" Alice commanded and everyone jumped into action. But I stopped them.

"Look, I got a good look at Aro's mind the couple of times that I had to be next to him. I know what he wants. I have no idea why Renesmee would join the Volturi but we have to do what we can to stop it. I know that Renesmee would never kill a human unless forced to. What Aro wants is Bella, Alice and I. He wants the abilities that we have. The last time he read my mind he saw of Renesmee's power. He didn't find anything special about it. Bella's talent he found it extremely to his liking and he's always loved Alice's and my power. There is no reason to put the whole family in jeopardy. Bella, Alice and I will go to Italy get Renesmee and bring her back."

The family understood the logic and agreed with my decision. Alice, Bella and I took off to Italy. Once in Italy Alice and I led the way to the Volturi palace knowing the way from our most recent visit to Italy. We walked into the court room to see the worst. Renesmee was being told to kill the human she had refused and Jane was zapping her with her power. Bella instantly shielded her and then the pain was gone. Poor girl she had no idea what had happened.

"Edward! Bella! And the always lovely Alice! Tell me how are you?" Aro asked.

"You ever hurt my daughter again and you will never live to see another day." Edward threatened.

"Edward!" Aro said, acting shocked but he wasn't. I had already seen his whole stupid plan and Alice just at that moment had the vision. She saw and so did I this was the only was to save Renesmee.

"Aro," Alice stepped forward, "I am positively sure that Edward is extremely sorry for what he just said. We actually came to make a deal. You see we were thinking that if you let Renesmee go than Bella, Edward, and I would be happy to join the Volturi for a year."

He started laughing, "Oh Alice, you know more than you let on. I know that Edward knows that I want you forever and that is the deal. Take or leave it. I guess it really all depends on how much you love this beautiful girl standing before us."

"I will." Bella said standing forward. As crazy as that made me I knew there was nothing that I wouldn't do for Renesmee.

"I will, as well." I said.

"And I will seal the deal." Alice said.

"Well fabulous, Renesmee, doll, good seeing you and all but why don't you rush to your family and comfort them that your back. Also tell them the news about the rest of your family will you?" Aro asked.

Renesmee looked at us with eyes filling with tears, and with out a word headed for the door. She turned around just then and thought of how no forever she had lost her parents and her aunt Alice. Her voice cracked she whispered, "I love you."

**Well if you read the top you know what comes next its up to you guys what the fate of The Rising of Renesmee will do. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**thnx**


	8. Emmett's fun Time

**Okay so I am going to continue "The Rising of Renesmee" This is NOT the last chapter of this story. Although they won't be coming out as frequently (even they arn't that frequent right now) b/c I have started a new story and will be going back and forth between them. My new story is called, "What Once Was" it's about Bella and Edward they are both human and they move to Fork's where they meet the Hale's. and blah blah blah. Check it out! Anyway your probably sick of reading about this stuff on to the actual story your reading. In this chapter Emmett has his "fun" and the whole Cullen family shows their "wild sides" anyway read and review!**

**Emmett's POV**

I just am NOT a patient person. Jasper and I were about 10 miles away from Aro. I had to know what was happening, I mean, what if they were in trouble? I looked up from my thoughts and saw Renesmee running towards. Was she crying? This can't be good.

"Renesmee!" Jasper called out. She ran over to us and we both hugged her. "What happened?"

"Oh, guys, the worst thing. When I came to Italy I met a girl at a bar and we got talking and then she said she wanted me to join her club. I said no but then she grabbed me by the arm and told me that she was Jane! And by the stories I've been told I know she wasn't someone I would want to talk to. She told me if I didn't cooperate that she would make me feel pain. So I went with her to meet Aro. He said he wanted me to be one of the Volturi then Dad, Mom, and Alice showed up and he said if they joined then I could leave. And they did and I was coming home for help. What do I do?" Renesmee said.

"I'll tell you what were going to do." I said, "We are going back to Aro and tell him to give us Edward, Bella, and Alice back or else."

Jasper started smiling, "And knowing your Uncle Emmett," he said talking to Renesmee, "The 'or else' means were going to kick his a**."

I started laughing, "You got that right bro."

Renesmee smiled, "This might be fun."

We all started heading back towards Aro's castle. When we arrived there we came to the room where Renesmee said they were and there was Alice, Bella, and Edward, telling Aro that they would like to keep their lifestyle by continuing to kill animals instead of humans. I am going to make this as fun as possible.

"Yo, yo, yo ,yo whats up my peps?" Hey why not make a big entrance, "Aro my man, looking good." If we were still living in the middle ages. Bella, Alice, and Edward's faces lit up when they saw us come in and they were all about to burst out laughing by my entrance.

"Emmett Cullen, I have never seen anyone so rude in my life." Oh that was it. Aro was starting to piss me off. What a surprise. NOT! I have had enough from him.

"Funny, b/c I've always found you rude." All of my family was using everything they had to not start burst out laughing. Even for me, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, is there anything else!" Aro said offended.

We all knew he wasn't going to give up Alice, Bella, and Edward. So we all smiled and that gave the signal. "yea." Then I held up my middle finger at him. That did it, everyone cracked up and Bella threw her shield out for us. And we all starting having a blast Picking them off one by one but then we realized that Aro was going to get us he was pissed. Good.

We all started running away laughing and having a good time. Edward told us that we were Aro's target. We needed to think what we were going to do to get out of this mess when Jasper spoke up. "Screw them, technically they're not the boss of us we do what we want." That's my boy.

We ran home avoiding Aro here and there we had to get Carlisle, Esme, and, o god, Rosalie. She'll be ticked off. We walked into the house and they all ambushed us in hugs saying how glad we were home and then they asked us what happened with the Volturi. "About that," I started we all kinda hid behind Renesmee because we know Rosalie wouldn't hurt her. Us, however, were screwed big time.

"Rose, babe," I said, "They wanted Alice, Bella and Edward to join them so Renesmee could be free and they did, well me and Jasper ran into Nessie and we went back to get them. He didn't want to so I did the only logical thing."

Rosalie looked disgusted, "Knowing you it was the wrong thing. And don't deny it b/c if it was right you wouldn't be hiding behind Renesmee. WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I just flipped him off, killed a few of his guys and then we made a run for it." I said.

"Is that it?" she asked, sweetly.

"Did I tell you Aro is off to kill our family?"

"WHAT!!!!!!! Not if I kill you first!"

But Carlisle held her down. "Rosalie lets think about the situation."

"Yes you ALL should have thought better." Esme said.

"That's more like it." Rosalie said. But Carlisle and Esme were laughing.

"Oh what the heck." Esme said, she came to stand by us, "Let's have some fun." And then Carlisle did the same and Rosalie had no choice but to do the same.

We ran all over the world just cracking up. We had been giving Aro the slip all the time, it was funny in Mexico we dressed up as fruit sellers and he actually asked us if we had seen us! Then in Paris we paid a stranger to go tell him we were on top of the Eiffel tower! And he actually climbed up it! Hilarious. We were now in South America and as we hid behind a rock, Aro running at full speed ran over the rock and face fist into a huge mud pit. We couldn't keep quite that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. And it was about time Aro has a little taste of his own medicine.

"Guys, this has been the BEST week of my life!!" I said. And everyone agreed. Then we heard a twig snap we look over across the mud pit to see Mitch! All of us instantly looked at Renesmee but she was smiling. Aro spotted Mitch and begged him to help a "poor man" fight us off.

"pssh. Yea right, good one, Aro." And with that he ran over to Renesmee and picked her up, spun her around, then kissed her.

"Mitch," she said, "I am so sorry, I just thought that it was impossible to be in love with someone within a week but for me I guess it is b/c I have missed you like crazy. I just, can't believe you came for me. And if you could find the strength to forgive me I would LOVE to marry you."

We all waited for his answer, he looked at us all and then said, "Hey I am no idiot and then took an amazing wedding ring out of his pocket and slipped on her ring finger.

Bella started sobbing. Leave it to her to be the sensitive one. Carlisle headed over to Aro and held out his hand. "I am sorry about that Aro, we were just having a little fun. I truly do apologize for me and my family."

"We don't" I said under my breath. Aro started backing away really slow hands up.

"Look," he said, "I don't care what any of you think just stay away from really. Don't ever come to Italy again. Kill animals, keep your daughter just stay away from me and then the wimp actually runs away full speed away from us. So we headed home and things went back to normal. Mitch had to go a different way home so Renesmee had not seen him since Aro went of his rocker.

But Alice had said that he would be here soon and after a few hours he arrived. Renesmee and Mitch had one of those "moments" like on TV where they sit there and stare at each other for hours. Our family has told that me and Rose do that but omigod, I didn't realize how sappy it was.

"Well, I believe we have a wedding to plan," said Alice.

**Next Chapter Renesmee gets married!!! Coming soon. Live Laugh Love. edwardcullenlover01**


	9. The Wedding

**Before you start reading the 9th chapter of The Rising of Renesmee I would like to take a minute to thank all of you have read my story, reviewed my chapters, favorited, subscibed. As always with me every single one of those things is aprraited. Thankyou ALL for doing this and please continue. Now, on to this chapter. Down below is a preface please read it. It's something new that I decided to try out. Please read and review! thnx edwardcullenlover01.**

**Preface: **

_I started walking. At a slow pace for me as I walk I was not focused on the reason that I was walking. She kept coming to mind. What was I to do? What I've done, well there is just no turning back now. She would forgive surely she would or at least I would hope. But I shouldn't think about her. I was in a situation in which I shouldn't be thinking about her. But I am. That is bad. Very, very bad._

**Renesmee's POV**

I opened up the next gift only to pull out another pot. Just what I needed considering this family eats food all the time. Not. But I should be grateful to my friends for even coming to this lame bridal shower let alone buying a present that I would never use. Oh, well I could give it to good will or something like that. Alice however was going WAY overboard. I had let her plan my wedding which from day one I should have known would be a mistake. But what was I supposed to tell her no? She was so into this stuff why should I ruin her fun? Saying this I sound just like mom but she was tough enough to go through with it. I mean she got what she wanted. She wanted to be with dad forever and that's what happened. Just making everybody happy.

The shower was only three hours long and I made it through. Tomorrow I would get what I wanted. I would get married. The wedding of Alice's dreams. Mitch was off in the mountains somewhere, hunting, I suppose. Alice wouldn't let him near me b/c it was the day before the wedding and you weren't allowed to see the bride for 24 hours before the wedding blah, blah, blah. I missed him so much and it had only been a few hours.

"Renesmee," Alice practically sang out. This couldn't be good. Every time she used that tone she would just flood me with questions about the wedding. I was so close to being pushed off the edge of this whole thing. Alice could be so annoying sometimes. "So for the wedding gown is it strapless or straps?"

"Strapless."

"Train or no?"

"No."

"Hair up or down?"

"half and half."

"Now about the wedding vows I know you wanted to say something from the heart so here." She held me a 20 page paper filled with the exact words of what Mitch and I will say to each other. I can't believe Alice wrote my own wedding vows. After I specifically told her that Mitch and I were going to do it ourselves! Ever since we came back from Italy all Alice has been doing is whatever she wanted with the wedding. She'd ask a million questions about what I wanted but then she'd ignore everything that I said and do it her own way! This was it. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Alice I should really go hunting before the wedding. Besides you wanted to work on my dress anyway and we haven't even got the fabric why don't you go to the store and pick whatever fabric you want." That was what she was going to do anyway.

"Okay! I mean if you're sure that you trust my taste?" When have I not.

"Yes, you know I do see you tonight."

Everyone else besides Mitch, Alice and I were still on there weekend long hunting trip to some place that was over populated with bears or something like that. I knew exactly which mountain Mitch was on. All I had to do was catch his scent and then I could talk to him. Alice left for the fabric store and I headed out towards the mountain. I found it with ease and caught his scent even easier. I was soon in the tree right behind him.

I jumped but he stopped me in mid air. "Caught ya'." He said.

"Mitch we need to talk." I said then he put me down and we sat on a big rock. "Look, I have some concerns about this wedding." His face fell I didn't realize that I had worded that wrong, "Don't worry Mitch I don't have any doubts about getting married. It's just _how_ we are doing it. Alice is driving me nuts! All she does is what she wants and she sits here and asks me a million questions but then just ignores my answers. I can't do this Mitch this is not how I pictured it."

"Well," he said, "how do you picture it?" he said.

"I don't know just something small you know? And the only thing about Alice that is small is her size."

"We can always change what she's done. Why don't you talk to her about it?" he said.

"She won't understand."

"Well we can always elope." He didn't mean it as seriously as I took it.

"Yea!"

"Renesmee! How are you going to tell everyone especially Alice when you can't even stand up to her!" he said.

"Alice won't know till we come back. Matter of fact we don't even have to come back!"

"Ness, babe, you're getting carried away. But I mean if this is what you really want I don't mind. As long as you are mine I don't care how it happens."

"Excellent!" So we headed off to Vegas the perfect place for small weddings.

We walked in to a chapel. It was one of those pay $13 bucks and get married type chapels. Mitch looked skeptical. "Ness, are you sure about this place it looks kinda…cheap."

"You're the one who said you didn't care how just as long as we were married." He didn't respond. Just then my cell phone rang. I looked to see that it was dad. Considering the time he was probably back from the trip by now. He was probably wondering were I was. I flipped it open and went into the bathroom.

"Hello?" I said.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you should be ashamed of yourself!" dad said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't know where you are, but I do know that when I got back Alice had a vision of you getting married but it wasn't the wedding that Alice had planned for you. Then she got another it was of her waiting for you to show up tomorrow. Which you clearly didn't. You have hurt everyone in this family. But that is nothing compared to how you have hurt Alice."

"How bad is it?"

"Renesmee, she cried." Omigosh. For the centuries that vampires had existed not one has been able to cry. It was just physically impossible. But now, now that I had hurt Alice as bad as I did, she was crying, real human tears. I didn't respond to what dad had said. I felt like crying too. But I could b/c I was half human. Alice, however, was ALL VAMPIRE.

"I don't know what you are going to do about this. You are an adult. You make your own decisions. I just hope you make the right one. I have to go. Alice has run off and Jasper is out looking for her so we are heading out to look for her too. "

He hung up.

I came out of the bathroom and Mitch was off talking to the minister. Well, it was now or never. We arranged the wedding and we started an hour later.

The music began to play and I started walking down the isle. But I couldn't focus one the reason in which I was here Alice was there in my mind I pictured her crying and running out of the house. Jasper hot on her trail. This was supposed to be the most important day of my life. But for a different reason than most people would think.

Today was important not because I was seconds away from getting married. No. Today was important because if I didn't find Alice today then she may be gone.

Forever.

I was not walking now. Just standing in the middle of the isle. Thinking. If I turned and ran after Alice, Mitch would never forgive me. If I married Mitch and Alice was lost forever. Well I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself. This was something I had to do. Mitch was at my side now. I put my hand on his check and showed him what father had told me he nodded and leaned down into my ear and said, "Do what you have to. And when you're done I will be here in this same spot waiting for you." And he truly meant it.

So I ran.

I ran a long ways. Until a couple days later mom called saying Alice was safe and that it would please her very much if she would come home and work this out with Alice. I did as was told. Although I didn't need to be told. When I burst through the door there was Alice sitting on the couch with Jasper's arm around her.

"Alice!" I said tears starting to fill my eyes running over to give her hug. But she stopped me.

"Renesmee." She said, "I have seen that you will apologize to me. But if you could do me a favor that would be nice."

"Anything." I said.

"Don't waste your breath." What? That made no sense. "I am sorry but I was hurt. You hurt me, Renesmee, I am not going to lie. I just can't bring myself to forgive you yet. That doesn't mean that I never will it just means not now. My family, there is something that Jasper and I wish to tell you. We are leaving. Just for a little while until I get over this. I wish you well."

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other in shock, "Well if Alice and Jazz are leaving than Rose and I are too. We don't know where but we can't stay here." Emmett said.

No! NO! I had torn my family apart! What kind of monster was I!

Then Carlisle stepped forward, good he could stop this, "If this is what you guys need then your mother and I understand. We will not stop you. But we want you to know that we will miss you terribly."

WHAT!

"You guys-" I started.

"Like I said before, don't waste your breath." Alice repeated.

They left.

Mitch

Alice

Jasper

Emmett

Rosalie

They were gone. I had made them leave. I had sent half my family away. Left the love of my life at the alter and my father and mother were ashamed of me. And who knows what Carlisle and Esme were thinking.

**Please review on this chapter. If you do reveiw I have a question: What did you think of the preface? yay or nay? thnx. Next chapter: Renesmee and Mitch are reunited. And they do all they can to get Alice's forgivness but does it work? Do they even find her? Nxt chap, coming soon. **


	10. Rising To The Top

**Okay So this is it for The Rising of Renesmee. Last chapter. So sad. Anyway last chapter or not it would make me very happy if you would please review on this chapter and I also have a question to ask you readers: With one being the worst and 5 being the best what would you give my story and a reason why. That would please me very much if you guys could awnser that for me. **

_**Preface:**__ My heart doesn't have a beat and it never will. But at this moment watching what I was my heart was felt warm this was one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me and so my heart was warm. Although I have no idea what it feels like to have a heart beat I would imagine this is the feeling that all humans are blessed with everyday. _

**Renesmee's POV**

Mom hugged me again and told me once again for the 50th time that everything was going to be all right but I couldn't bring myself to believe her. To recap, in a total act of selfishness I ditched this amazing wedding that Alice had planned for me only to run off to Vegas to elope with the love of my life and then at the last minute run out on him in an attempt to find Alice and then once found, beg her for forgiveness.

Well, I didn't find her, she came home. I begged for forgiveness, but I sure didn't get it. I hurt her bad. I mean she cried for god's sake! That's impossible! Yet Alice made it possible just like she always does. She makes everything un the world possible. And when she tries to make the perfect wedding happen for me I ruin it. I had to try again. I was going to fix the many mistakes that I had made in the past few days. Starting with Mitch.

I called Mitch and he was in his regular hunting spot. I ran up there and saw him sitting on our rock. I took a seat beside him. "Mitch, I am so sorry. I-"

"Ness you did it for your family and I understand. Tell me something, what did I say when you left me in Vegas?" he replied.

"You said, 'Do what you have to. And when you're done I will be here in this same spot waiting for you.'" I quoted.

"I may not be in that same exact spot but the concept was kept. I am here for you."

"So, were still going to get married?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said almost shocked I'd even ask the question. "So what's the plan?"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Oh, please. Knowing you, you already have a plan to get Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett to come back and you need my help. Which, as always, I am happy to give to you. Just tell me what were doing and will do it." He knew me so well.

"You ever seen the White House?" I asked.

"No, but how is the president going to help us?" he seemed confused yet still totally committed to the plan.

"The president himself isn't going to help us, it's the power that he has that will help us."

"I don't follow you."

"You will. C'mon." And we ran to the airport where we caught a last minute flight to Washington D.C. Once there we rented a car, a fast one might I add, and was within an hour at the White House.

We were hiding behind a bush looking up to it when Mitch asked, "So, I'm guessing due to the fact that were hiding behind a bush that you don't have anyway to use this power legally. Correct?"

"Pretty much, yea. So here's the plan were going to sneak in through the cellar, after were in we head to the control room where the president can interrupt the entire United States when he has announcement over television. You know like when a tornado warning interrupts whatever your watching just to tell you that there is one?" I said.

"Yea, I know what your talking about but I have no idea how that is going to help us."

"Just wait." To get into the cellar we had to run top speed so that no footprints were left and that way the cameras wouldn't catch us. Once, in the cellar we had to listen through out the entire house so we would be able to make an educated guess as to where the control room was located. B/c once again we had to run top speed due to those stupid cameras.

Mitch located where the control room was and also found out that it would be locked so we would have to break the lock with our hands as fast as possible once in we could put something in front of the door just in case someone actually caught us, which, they wouldn't. So we did just as Mitch had said and it was a piece of cake. Once in the control room we set up a camera and I figured out just what I was going to say to the world in hopes that they would be watching but if they weren't Mitch found an automatic timer so it would go off every five minutes until disabled. There was a window located in the ceiling in case any of the equipment overheated but we would use it as an escape hole. Then put something over it so it would take the human's hours just to get IN the room let alone stop the automatic timer that Mitch had set.

"Alright, honey, in 3, 2, 1. Action!"

**Jasper's POV **

"You know, Jasper, I can't believe Renesmee would do that to me. I mean am I a bad aunt?" I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off, "but I am so over it I don't even know why I cried. If you think- SHOES! C'mon they are on sale!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me into yet another store. I couldn't stand this anymore. After we left so that Alice could deal with the pain that Renesmee had put her in all she's been doing is shopping! Dealing with this all wrong. She has an addiction.

But every time I bring it up she just buys something else and cuts me off from whatever I am saying. I really am trying to tell her that the best way to deal with this is to set down with Renesmee and talk to her. But Alice won't listen. That is just so unlike her. I don't understand. We were in New York City now but before we were here, we were in malls all over the country. Our last stop was at Mall of America in Minnesota.

I looked over and she already had piles of stiff being held at the register. I had to stop this. I just didn't know how I was going to approach it. "Alice!" I raised my hand up to pull hers away from grabbing more clothes. "This HAS to stop," she looked away as soon as I said this and fought to get more clothes. I put my hand firmly under her chin so she would be forced to look at me. "You NEED to talk to Renesmee. You say you're not in pain and that you're over it. But to everyone else it's clear that your not. Alice I hate to hurt your feelings I really do, but, sweetheart, you're covering up this hurt with a desire to shop. Now I don't care what you say. I am making arrangements for an overnight flight to Forks this instant and you WILL not put up a fight. Understand?" I hated being forceful with Alice but it was something that I had to do.

She sat down on a nearby chair, rubbing her temples with her fingers. But she was not searching for the future like she usually does when she is in this position. No she was doing it out of stress. "Your right." She said, "I do have an obsession with shopping and it is covering up the ache that I am feeling. But that's just it, this soreness, that I am feeling is too strong to try to get passed yet. That's why I had to leave. Like I said before I am just not sure if I can forgive her yet. One day I will but now I can't. But I can give up the shopping that is something that I can overcome."

"Okay, sweetie, I understand that you are still hurt. I can feel it through your emotions. But where are we headed now?" I asked.

"I don't know for some reason I haven't seen what we are doing next."

"Why don't we take a stroll down Park Avenue?" I said and she agreed with a smile. We walked down Park Avenue and then just continued on around New York City. Until we stopped at times square to look up at the screen that was mounted on top of a tall building. The T.V. had a red strip going across the bottom spelling out what the narrator was saying: "We interrupt this program for an important word from the president." But it wasn't the president that showed up on the screen it was Renesmee!

"Alice Cullen? Are you listening?" She said, "Alice I am so sorry you have to understand that I was under so much pressure and was feeling overwhelmed. But that was no reason to do what I did. There is absolutely NO excuse to do what I did but if you would just come home. You don't have to forgive me, and if it is me who keeps you away from home than I will leave just please come home. You know how much Esme is hurt. Everyone misses you. Carlisle, Mom, and Dad. Please Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Please come home. That's all I ask you. We can compromise on what happens next if you'd just come back to work it out. Please?"

Then it was over. I looked over but Alice wasn't by my side as she started out. I found her a few steps away on her sell phone booking a flight first thing back to Forks. Good. Now, she will work it out. The next phone call she made was to Emmett and Rosalie she told them she booked a flight for all four of us and they agreed happily. They were also in New York City looking for us I suppose. They, too, had seen the message that Nessie had sent out.

We met up with them at the airport and then we boarded the plane. It was not long before the captain came on over the airplane speakers: "Ladies and gentleman…

**Renesmee's POV**

When Mitch and I came home we hugged all of my family and I told them the rest of my plan. B/c I would need more than just Mitch's help on this part. They all agreed saying they were proud of me, but I should only do this if it was what I truly wanted and yes it most defiantly was.

I knew that they would be here in a day. Because Jasper had called to warn me about it. So we had some real work to do we set everything up just the way Alice had it and called everyone up to make sure they would be here before Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie arrived. Everything was in place.

When they walked through the door only Alice was surprised to see what we've done. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie took their places while she stood there in shock. Because there before her, was the wedding that she had planned.

"You did this for me?" she asked.

"Yes. But there is one thing missing."

"What!" she exclaimed she had to be thinking about what she could have forgotten Alice doesn't forget anything.

"We need someone to marry us and we only want one person to do it if she will do it."

"Who?"

"You."

Alice was overjoyed to marry us and so we were. And I became Renesmee Carlie Foster. The wedding was amazing I don't know why I never wanted to be in it in the first place. I come to think how I started at the bottom, a weird half human/half vampire. But now I had the best family and a soul mate that will be with me for the rest of my existence. I, Renesmee Carlie Foster, have truly risen to the top.

**It's over! *tear drop*. Just playin, I have tons of new ideas for stories check out my profile page to hear about them and look out for them too. The story in the #1 spot is most likely going to be my next story . So thnx for reading my story and I hope that you read my future ones as well which are coming SOON and by soon I mean the first chapter could be out by tommorow! Well, probably not tommorow but you know how tht goes. So once again thank you! I truly feel tht this is a place that I can express my love for writing and incorpoate it into my favorite book! thnx. edwardcullenlover01! oh, and P.S please awnser my question above in the begining authors note.**


End file.
